Imperial Loyalists
The Imperial Loyalists were the spiritual successors of the Neo-Imperial Movement. Formed in 15 ABY, the "Loyalists," as they called themselves, were an underground Imperial movement in opposition to the new Emperor, who they saw as a charlatan and real threat to the Galactic Empire, spurred on by the Emperor's galactic address shortly after the Sixth Battle of Coruscant. The Loyalists were formed on Corellia by former Supreme Commander Danik Kreldin. The Loyalists planned to seek out Bacharan Valak - as Kreldin had done years earlier during the Neo-Imperial Movement - and restore him to the throne. However, the first blow came to the Loyalists when their group was exposed to Darth Malign via Axel Vichten. Kreldin and many other ranking leaders of the Loyalists were arrested, with Kreldin himself sent to the dungeon ship Hades. The remaining Loyalists spread out and waged their campaign against the Empire. The next several years were devastating - the Assault on Garrison Vexed wiped out a large portion of the Loyalist fleet, and the subsequent Battle of Teyr eliminated a significant portion of Loyalist High Command, including Jier Harkenson, who had led the Loyalists on Teyr. These two campaigns significantly damaged the Loyalists abilities to function. By 17 ABY, the Loyalists had been reduced to five Star Destroyers under the command of Xamuel Lennox, former captain of Tyrant, the flagship of the Loyalist movement. Under Lennox's command, the Loyalists succeeded in capturing the asteroid base Gate of Thrawn, which had been taken from the Principality of Chiarn years earlier in the Moff Sekirol Crisis. Gate of Thrawn became the headquarters and repair facility for the Loyalists, and was taken deep into the Outer Rim to hide from the Empire. By 18 ABY, there was little hope of achieving victory on their own - some considered allying with the New Republic. However, a wind of new hope blew in with the rescue of Danik Kreldin from Hades, and his subsequent escape from Republic custody thanks to Sandor Woden and a mercenary crew under Nitisha Lazure's command. Kreldin immediately regrouped with the Loyalists and re-assumed command, making Tyrant his flag - a ship he had much history with. Kreldin pledged Loyalist support to the New Republic - as he had promised Luke Skywalker - and came to the aid of the Republic during the Battle of Nak Shimor, where his fleet helped in routing Terrinald Screed's armada from Nak Shimor. Now allied with the Republic, the Loyalists fought on to see their Empire liberated from the clutches of the Emperor. Assets *1 asteroid base/mobile repair facility **Gate of Thrawn *5 Star Destroyers **''Tyrant'' **''Aggressor'' **''Torrent'' **''Bellicose'' **''Emperor Valak II'' *1 Marauder Corvettes **''Truth and Reconciliation'' *5 Strike Cruisers *2 Carrack Cruisers *5 Dreadnaughts *4 Lancer Cruisers *3 Corellian Corvettes *1 Escort Carrier *2 Nebulon-B frigates *1 Interdictor corvette *Approx 730 starfighters **Black Stars Personnel *Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin (Supreme Commander, Black Star I) *Admiral Xamuel Lennox (Chief Naval Officer) *Captain Cabbel (CO of Tyrant) *Admiral Jier Harkenson (Commander of Teyr Resistance Front, deceased) *Captain Seifer Wolf (CAG Commander) *Captain Jim Doniger (confidant to Danik Kreldin) *Marshal Fianar Sukhoi Reanus (CAG Commander, Black Star II) *General Cyrus Valtoor (Chief of Army Operations) *Commander Vextin Mandor (Assistant to Kreldin) *Captain Gorian Ingsa (Black Star IV) *Captain Tynan Aileron (Black Star III) *Commander Jermaine Kerexis (Black Star V) *Commander Grymm Selcan (Staff officer, Tyrant, aide to Black Stars) *Commander Darenak Alesis (Black Star VI) *Commander Stark Kaempfer (Black Star VII) *Lieutenant Commander Mark Avery (Black Star VIII) Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology